Crimson Night
by Nebyura
Summary: Axel no pudo decirle adiós. Sora pagara las consecuencias. ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi: AxelxRoxas / AxelxSora / RikuxSora
1. Chapter 1

Cuando desperté esta mañana Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes pertenecían a Square y Disney y probablemente siga siendo así para cuando lean esto.

Advertencias: Yaoi: AxelRoxas / AxelSora / RikuSora

CRIMSON NIGHT

Capítulo 1

-¡Sora!

Kairi y Sora caminaban juntos. Las clases habían terminado y regresaban a sus casas.

-¡Sora!

El chico se detuvo al escuchar una voz que le llamaba, ella hizo una mueca de disgusto al reconocer la voz. Un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes se acercó a ellos.

-Axel, tanto tiempo- dijo Sora saludándolo con una sonrisa

-Hey- saludo con desgano la chica- debo irme, nos veremos después

A Kairi no le simpatizaba el pelirrojo, su hermana Namine había sido rechazada por un chico por su culpa. A él le gustaba Axel.

-Bye- la chica se fue -Creo que no nos veíamos desde lo de Roxas- añadió Axel con voz melancólica.

Roxas, el primo de Sora, el chico que le gustaba a Namine, el novio de Axel. Roxas siempre en su patineta por las calles de su natal Twilight Town

-Han sido ya 6 meses, neh?- la voz de Sora también se ensombreció.

Roxas haciendo acrobacias en los puentes, hasta el día que perdió el equilibrio y cayó a las vías del ferrocarril.

-Te pareces tanto a él- murmuro Axel mirando fijamente al castaño -el mismo cabello despeinado, la misma sonrisa alegre, los mismos ojos brillantes- acarició la mejilla de Sora

-Axel...- dijo nervioso el menor totalmente sonrojado –deja de jugar

-¡Sora!- Un chico de cabellos platinados tomo al castaño por el hombro alejándolo del mayor

-Riku- dijo el castaño sobresaltado -¿no tenías reunión del consejo estudiantil?

-Se canceló- miro desafiante al pelirrojo -¿y tú eres?

-Axel- dijo con una sonrisa retadora y llevando su dedo índice a su sien -¿lo has memorizado? Nos estaremos viendo Sora- dijo antes de retirarse

Riku y Sora eran amigos desde la infancia, los mejores amigos.

-Ese sujeto- dijo Riku cuando el pelirrojo se perdió de vista

-Era el novio de Roxas- la voz de Sora se ensombreció como siempre que debía mencionar el nombre de su primo

-No me agrada- concluyó Riku tomando a Sora de la mano para caminar a casa.

Los días pasaron. Axel veía casi diario a Sora cuando salía de la escuela. Riku se quedaba a su lado, mirando desdeñosamente al pelirrojo. Estaba en Destiny Islands por asuntos de trabajo por lo que solo le sería posible pasar unas cuantas semanas en las islas.

La muerte de Roxas había sido un golpe muy duro para ambos. La mayor parte del tiempo que estaban juntos hablaban de él, compartiendo su dolor, entendiendo el pesar del otro como nadie lo había hecho antes

El pelirrojo partió finalmente, y el ánimo de Sora decayó. Riku se esforzaba diariamente por animarlo, ya fuera invitándole un helado de sal marina, o retándolo a una carrera por la playa, incluso invitándolo a casa a jugar con el Guitar Hero que su hermano mayor Sephiroth había comprado y prohibido a todos tocar; pero todo parecía en vano.

-Nuestros hijos eran muy unidos- decía un par de semanas después la madre de Sora a su cuñado- le ha costado superarlo

-¡Madre! Axel me llamó- Sora entró corriendo a la cocina –Cloud, hola-

Su mirada se ensombreció al encontrar a su tío. El no había estado de acuerdo con la relación de Axel y su primo. No tanto por ser ambos hombres, la diferencia de edades era lo que más le había disgustado.

-¿Y qué te dijo?- preguntó el rubio para sorpresa de todos

-Demyx dará un concierto en Castle Oblivion

Demyx, el guitarrista favorito de Roxas.

-Había conseguido dos boletos… así que me invitó

Axel había apartado esos boletos con mucha anticipación, pensaba llevar a su novio al concierto.

-¿Puedo ir?- concluyó mirando a su madre

La mujer accedió, no quería ver nuevamente a su hijo sumido en una depresión como la que unos meses antes le había embargado luego de la muerte de Roxas.

Sora sonreía mientras le explicaba a su madre sus planes para el fin de semana. Vería a Axel en el muelle de Destiny Islands, tomarían juntos el barco hasta Hollow Bastion, y de ahí a Castle Oblivion el camino era corto. El concierto terminaría hacia la media noche, por lo que se irían a dormir a casa de Larxene, hermana de Axel, y por la mañana un barco regresaría a Sora a casa.

Subió corriendo las escaleras, debía llamar a Riku para contarle.


	2. Chapter 2

No, aun no me pertenece Kingdom Hearts…. Esperemos que tenga mas suerte para el próximo capítulo, por lo pronto es propiedad de Square Enix y Disney y yo no recibo nada por escribir esto mas que uno que otro review.

Advertencias: Yaoi: AxelRoxas / AxelSora / RikuSora

Fans de Axel…. No me odien por esto.

CRIMSON NIGHT

Capítulo 2

Sora y Riku llegaron al muelle de Hollow Bastion. El castaño iba muy animado aunque algo nervioso. Era su primer concierto y había crecido oyendo como Roxas le contaba de lo maravillosos que eran, pero a Sora nunca le interesaron mucho... hasta ahora.

Riku, por su parte, se veía disperso. Acompañaba con gusto a Sora y él lo notaba, pero no podía evitar notar que mil pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza del peliplateado. La mirada de Riku se perdía en la inmensidad del mar al mismo tiempo que se acercaban al barco que habría de conducir a Sora y Axel hacia Hollow Bastion.

Faltaban todavía un rato para la hora de partida cuando llegaron al muelle. Sora miro hacia todos lados ansiosamente, haciendo un puchero al notar que Axel no llegaba aun. Riku aprovechó el momento y tomó la mano del castaño

-Sora, yo- sus ojos recorrieron lentamente la figura de su amigo

-¿Qué pasa Riku?- la voz del castaño sonaba preocupada

-Eto… es solo que… tengo un mal presentimiento. Ten cuidado, ¿si? –y le dio un fuerte abrazo que Sora respondió de inmediato.

-Riku, ya no soy un niño- dijo al separarse con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hey Sora!- la voz de Axel interrumpió el momento, saludo al menor con un abrazo efusivo, luego le entrego su boleto para el barco y su entrada al concierto –No vayas a perderlo, peque

Riku, que no había perdido un detalle de la escena, saludo al pelirrojo con un –hola- entre dientes que fue correspondido de igual manera.

Faltaban solo unos minutos para partir, así que luego de despedirse de Riku, cada uno de su muy particular manera, abordaron rápidamente. Riku no perdió de vista al castaño y aun cuando el barco ya estuvo muy lejos, él permaneció ahí mirando el lugar por donde habían desparecido.

Lejos de ahí, las calles se infestaban con jóvenes de peinados extraños y gabardinas negras. Todos caminaban apresuradamente hacia un mismo destino Castle Oblivion. Entre la multitud un chico de cabellos castaños entraba entusiasmado a la sala, junto a un pelirrojo que se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas.

El tiempo avanzó rápidamente, y cada lugar disponible en el auditorio era ocupado. Los fanáticos ansiosos comenzaron a gritar y llenar el lugar de bullicio, mas al escuchar el primer acorde de la guitarra de Demyx todos callaron para no perder una sola nota.

Un par de horas mas tarde, Sora caminaba emocionado por las calles oscuras aledañas al lugar, llevaba una playera del concierto y no dejaba de hablar de lo asombroso que había sido. Axel caminaba en silencio, absorto en sus pensamientos y apenas si escuchando una palabra de lo que el otro decía.

-Es aquí- dijo deteniéndose frente a una pequeña casa -mi hermana se fue de viaje con su novio así que no te preocupes, no molestaremos a nadie

Era una casa modesta, pero tenía todo lo necesario. Axel condujo a Sora directamente a la habitación de invitados, una cama individual y una mesa de noche eran el único mobiliario.

-Mi hermana no suele tener muchas visitas, disculpa la austeridad... estaré a un lado en su alcoba- Axel meditó unos segundos -Soy un tonto, no te he ofrecido algo de cenar. ¿Quieres que ordenemos algo o puedo prepararte algo si así lo deseas?

Sora negó con la cabeza -Gracias- dijo mientras el pelirrojo caminaba a la puerta para dejarle descansar -Estoy seguro que Roxas lo hubiera disfrutado mucho

Un ligero asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta y un suspiro ahogado mientras cerraba la puerta al retirarse por parte de Axel hicieron a Sora arrepentirse de lo último que había dicho. Se sentó en la cama para quitarse los tennis mientras recordaba haber visto una lágrima resbalando por el rostro del mayor mientras Demyx interpretaba "Wherever you are", su canción especial.

Se quitó los jeans y playera, quedando solo en boxers. Se metió entre las cobijas dispuesto a dormir lo mas pronto posible hasta que una conocida melodía le interrumpió -Riku baka!- decía Sora mientras apagaba su celular –sabe que me pondré de malas si no duermo mis 8 horas- murmuro cerrando los ojos.

Unas horas después volvió a despertar, busco somnolientamente el origen del ruido que le había asustado. Unos pasos se acercaban y una figura humana caminaba hasta su cama en la oscuridad. Pudo sentir a esta persona sentarse a su lado y acercarse para estudiar su rostro mas detenidamente

-Axel, que pa...- un rudo beso le interrumpió

-Sus labios, tienen casi el mismo sabor- con un rápido movimiento retiro la sábana que le cubría antes de acariciar la piel desnuda del menor -su piel es igual de suave.

Sora quito bruscamente la mano de Axel que tocaba la piel de sus hombros de una manera que le hacía sentir incómodo –¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Quién te ha dado permiso de tocarme?

La mano de Axel tembló mientras acariciaba el rostro del menor –permíteme sentir a Roxas una última vez, por favor.

Una cachetada y una mirada llena de furia hicieron detenerse por completo al pelirrojo –Te he dicho que me dejes.

La locura se adueñó del mayor, con una mano aprisionó las muñecas del menor y las inmovilizo contra la almohada. Con la otra sujeto el rostro del castaño para acercarlo a él y besarlo nuevamente, mordiendo sus labios para forzarlo a separarlos y poder introducir su lengua y saborear totalmente su boca.

Un hilo de sangre escurrió por la comisura de los labios del menor cuando el otro le soltó. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos mientras forcejeaba pero todo resulto en vano al sentarse Axel en sus caderas para inmovilizarlo. El pelirrojo recorrió su cuerpo con una mirada de lujuria –te he extrañado tanto, Roxas.

Un grito escapó de los labios del castaño.

Gracias por los reviewers, no olviden dejar su comentario esta vez también, onegai!


	3. Chapter 3

Tenía todo un plan elaborado para hacerme de los derechos de Kingdom Hearts con ayuda de mi Death Note, pero dejare que siga perteneciendo a Square Enix y Disney por lo menos hasta que salga el KHIII… y yo seguiré sin ganar nada, mas que algunos reviewers y dos o tres amenazas de muerte. XD

Advertencias: Yaoi: AxelRoxas / AxelSora / RikuSora

CRIMSON NIGHT

Capítulo 3

Sora regresó a la mañana siguiente a Destiny Islands, regresó solo y mas temprano de lo que tenía planeado por lo que al llegar Riku a recogerle al muelle se encontró con la noticia de que el castaño ya estaba en casa.

Fue a buscarlo para reclamarle el no haber avisado y también para averiguar como la había pasado, pero al llegar ahí, la madre del chico le informó que el se encontraba dormido. Al regresar a casa había tomado un baño para luego dormir. Lo estuvo llamando en el transcurso del día, pero Sora nunca atendió al teléfono.

La mañana siguiente en la escuela se mantuvo alejado de todos, especialmente de Riku. Hablaba lo menos posible con los demás y si alguien preguntaba acerca del concierto se retiraba del lugar alegando ir al baño, a comprar algo de comida o incluso pretendiendo que había olvidado algo en otro lugar alejado.

La actitud del castaño cambió radicalmente en los días siguientes, casi no comía, dejo de sonreír, no quería salir a ningún sitio -Extraño a Roxas- era la excusa que daba a todo aquel que insistía en averiguar que sucedía, logrando con esta respuesta que no preguntaran más. Su madre estaba muy preocupada, pensaba seriamente en enviarlo al psicólogo; y Riku... Riku no se iba a quedar sin saber más.

Una tarde al salir de la escuela lo interceptó antes de que corriera a casa -necesitamos hablar- le dijo mientras lo sujetaba de la muñeca

-Luego- le dijo tratando de soltarse -tengo cosas que hacer

-No te irás, deja de evitarme- dijo poniéndose frente a él -algo te sucede y no te dejaré ir hasta que me digas que es

-Extraño a Roxas, ya te lo dije- contestó secamente

-No, no es solo eso. –Riku lo sujetó por los hombros para mirarlo a los ojos –Algo sucedió en el concierto, algo sucedió con Axel

-Lo vi, me hizo recordar a Roxas y … -bajo la mirada dudando

Riku tomo suavemente el mentón de Sora para recuperar el contacto visual -¿y..?

-No lo entenderás- las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, trato de desviar la mirada pero Riku no se lo permitió

-Pruébame- su voz era firme y suplicante a la vez

-Te alejaras de mí en cuanto lo sepas- su voz a punto de quebrarse

-Nunca voy a dejarte- una mirada sincera, un tono firme que no dejaba lugar a duda alguna

-Deberías, yo... yo... -comenzó a llorar

Riku lo abrazó y limpió sus mejillas -Ven, vayamos a otro lugar

En la pequeña isla donde jugaban de pequeños y con un helado de sal marina en su mano, Sora dejo de llorar. Riku lo miraba, temiendo que si hablaba las lágrimas del castaño volverían.

-Axel- dijo luego de un rato mirando al cielo -fuimos a casa de su hermana luego del concierto, el entro a mi habitación, el decía que yo le recordaba a mi primo y que... -lagrimas nublaron su mirada- y que quería recordarlo por última vez. Se metió en mi cama, Riku, el me... el me... violó

Las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Riku, Axel, ese desgraciado, se había atrevido a tocar a su amigo, a su Sora. Pensamientos de ira y venganza contra el pelirrojo llenaron su mente pero al ver llorar al castaño los descarto momentáneamente, había algo mas importante que hacer en ese momento.

Lo abrazó, sin importarle que su helado de sal marina cayera en la arena -tranquilo, yo voy a protegerte ahora- el peliplateado trataba de confortarlo -no volverá a pasarte nada, yo voy a protegerte ahora.

Los días siguientes fueron difíciles, si bien Sora permitía que Riku se acercara a él e incluso la sombra de una sonrisa llegaba a dibujarse en sus labios cuando se hallaban juntos. Al quedarse nuevamente solo, el castaño volvía a convertirse en un ser huraño.

La recuperación de Sora era lenta. Su firme negativa a asistir con un especialista o a denunciar a Axel, para evitar preocupar a su madre fue un punto de constante discusión con Riku. Pasaban los días, y parecía que mejoraba pero entonces una canción de Demyx en la radio, un chico pelirrojo caminando por la calle, hasta el que alguien lo tocara en el hombro cuando estaba distraído, provocaban que el castaño sufriera un ataque de pánico.

Entonces Riku lo abrazaba, secaba sus lágrimas y aguardaba a su lado hasta que se tranquilizaba. Lo que Sora no notaba entonces era como las manos del platinado se apretaban entonces, tratando de contener la frustración e impotencia que embargaba a su amigo en esos momentos.

-Oye Riku- estaban sentados mirando a la playa después de las clases, el peliplateado sentado a su lado asintió en señal de estarlo escuchando –gracias, gracias por cuidarme y estar a mi lado, a pesar de todo.

-No hay nada que agradecer- dijo mirándolo melancólicamente –solo desearía poder hacer algo mas por ti, tal vez podrías ir a… -no pudo terminar su frase, los labios de Sora sobre los suyos se lo impidieron.

-Solo quédate a mi lado- esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto extrañaba se dibujo en su rostro antes de regresar la mirada al mar.

Riku bajo la mirada sonrojado –Eso no necesitas pedirlo.

FIN

Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí y sobre todo a aquellos que dejaron sus comentarios. Y gracias a CharlieStrife por ser mi Beta Reader.


End file.
